op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto the forgoton fox chapter 3
(I do not own anything) welcome a bord part 2 after the the group took down a few more squads they fond a the next person they needed Hidan the " repair of dust " he got that nick name after he ate the " taint taint fruit model dust, it gave him the ability to posses people wen the dust he crates get in to persons blood and he can control them as long as there in 5 miles of Hidan. it all sow makes him look like a skeleton wen his is possessing people. he used this power to avenge his fallen friend that was sold in to slavery, but he all sow had to kill a noblemen to do it, that got him a bounty of ' 466,000,000 $'. Naruto aproched the cell and said " you ready old man" Hidan was a man in his late 20s had short sliver hair , brown eyes and has frilly anger build. Hidan then said "what do you think brat?!" domino the gave him his old chain scythe and battle tanto ( the weapons are connected by the way.) and dr holy gave him some clothes. after he cached he was wereing a pair of black pants combat boots and had a black jacket though the sleve on the rigt was torn of completely. Hidan smilled and said "let's go brat." as the group moved forward they came to the next member's of there group Tobi "the masked one" and Konan " the paper angel". Tobi was once part of the same family as Itchia wile Konan was a gard for the estate, but they were branch member's and were treated horribly, it got sow bad that Tobi wood all ways say "I was a good boy" and that was before he ate the path path fruit. the fruit let's him alter the way people think to influences there choices. he did this to get all the main Uchiha family members all in one place, witch got him a bounty of 468,000,000$. as for Konan she ate the paper paper frit she can make different thing from the paper she can excrete from her body. (wings, swords ect) witch can be as hard as iron. she helped Itchia take care of the stragglers after his exspirants, that got her a bounty of 440,000,000$ Naruto wakted up to them and got a good look at them. Tobi was still wereing his mask like it was his face it was orange with one eye hole, he had black hair and his eye was emeraled green, as for Konan she had long blue hair's with eyes to match. Naruto gave them some clothes to were as well a Tobi's old katana witch was called nunobuko. it was a single egged sword witch cood negate devil fruit power's. Tobi then said in a sing song manner "Tobi has been good?" every one lookted at him funny wile Naruto just noded his head along with Konan. Konan came around the corner after going to change she was wereing a black dress with some flower's on it, the dress all sow had long sleeves, witch al ready had a few blades coming out of theme thanks to her devil fruit power's. Tobi all sow came back from changing he was now wearing a black teach coot jeans. Konan then said "let us be of then captain" Category:Fanfic